A two-dimensional code is an important technology in the automatic identification of information, and is one of key and core technologies in the industry of Internet of Things. As a timely, accurate, reliable, and economical data input and transmission way, the two-dimensional code has been widely applied in many fields including industry, business, national defense, transportation, finance, medical treatment, hygiene, etc. However, the application field at current is mainly that a merchant provides information to a user based on the two-dimensional code, such as a website link, a commodity introduction, and other product information. Actually, the user needs to provide some personal information to the merchant or other information collection terminal in many occasions. For example, the user needs to provide a company name to the merchant for invoicing; and for another example, the user may also need to provide name, address, telephone, mailbox, ID Card No., and other information for information registration. However, for these applications at present, most applications in the prior art need to be filled or explained on site by the user, which not only needs a relatively long time period and has low efficiency, but also is easy to make mistakes. Further, there is a risk that the important personal privacy information is easy to be leaked.